Hospital Visits
by hazza228
Summary: As Hinata is injured and in the hospital, Naruto decides the least he can do is visit. What he wasn't expecting were the realisations these continued visits brought and dealing with them- as always- doesn't go as planned. Alas, even ramen cannot solve this one. Warning: fluff! I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

If one were to look at the Uzumaki boy, they would see spiky blond hair and would notice that the usually up-beat teenager was flushed and out of breath. In his hand they would spot an assortment of flowers- Sunflowers mostly- missing half their petals- most likely lost in the mad dash it took him to get to his current placement.

He must be here to visit Sakura. After all, he would only ever get this worked up over her...Right?

If one were to enter Naruto's mind they would find- in between the many thoughts of ramen- the events of the day and how exactly he got here.

How he went down to team 8's training ground in search of Hinata and her help on a new jutsu.

How he only found Kiba and Shino, who informed him Hinata had been in hospital for two days now.

How he had run straight to the Yamanaka flower shop and grabbed the first bouquet available.

How he ended up stood in front of Konoha's biggest and _only _hospital gaping atthe hospital sign like... Well, a fish.

If one were to look at the Hyuga heiress, they would see purple locks framing a sculptured face, slumbering peacefully in a hospital bed. They would see cards and get well gifts surrounding her from various comrades, villagers and even one or two family members. Her lavender eyes, now closed, held a kindness one would not expect to find in a Hyuga's eyes.

If one were to enter Hinata's mind- past the thoughts of training and her determination to prove herself- they would find her dreaming of her obvious crush. Someone branded a fool and a failure by the village would be presented in a different light- the light of one who understands and knows the truth behind loneliness.

If one _was_ Naruto Uzumaki, they would have slowly peeled their eyes from the entrance sign and proceed into the hospital room where Hinata lay. They would have noticed her elegant features, illuminated by the glow of the late morning sun. They would not have realised it as they approached the angelic creature in the bed and brushed a soft, pale cheek with their fingertips.#

If one _was _Hinata Hyuga, they would have awoken abruptly to stare into the blue eyes of Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. They would not have processed anything further than the fact Naruto was _TOO CLOSE. _They would have turned a shade of red that rivalled any tomato and promptly fainted.

Well... _That_ wasn't supposed to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Naruto panicked. Why wouldn't he?

She wasn't supposed to react like that. He was just supposed to say "Hi" and give her the flowers. Not scare the living daylights out of her.

_Alright I can fix this... I'll just... write a note to say sorry and when she wakes up it'll all be fine._

So, after leaving the flowers and a note behind, Naruto left with a curious glance at the unconscious figure behind him.

_At least she looked alright. You know, besides the whole fainting thing... Why am I so worried anyway?_

When Hinata finally came to, the memory of the incident with Naruto hit her full force and, having just woken up, she wasn't fully prepared for it.

"Naruto!"

There was no-one else in the room to hear her exclamation or the gasp that followed.

Panting slightly, Hinata slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and observed the room around her. It was then that the partially battered sunflowers came into view, complete with Naruto's goodbye note from that morning.

Hesitantly, she lifted the note and read it contents.

**Hey Hinata!**

**Sorry! I swear I didn't mean to scare you earlier. I even brought flowers as a get well present!**

**I hope you like 'em! To make it up to you I'm gonna stop by tomorrow, 'kay.**

**Cya! ;)**

**Naruto**

Hinata's face viably brightened at the message and an unbidden giggle escaped her as she spotted the doodle of a chibi fox in the corner.

_That's so... So Naruto!_If it was possible for her smile to widen anymore, it did. _He's so goofy sometimes. But I guess that's the most charming thing about him._

Ugh, she could feel herself blushing already. She'd never last a visit from Naruto with her nerves.

_I'm glad he's coming though. Maybe this impromptu hospital stay isn't so bad after all._

_Alright, I just have to remember: NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS. Then Hinata should be fine... _

Naruto's thoughts slowly drifted to how peaceful Hinata's face had been as she'd slept, the angelic glow of the moonlight on her pale skin, the-

_Woah! Wait, what? _

Despite receiving some rather incredulous looks from passerby, Naruto continued to headbutt one of the stone pillars at the hospital entrance.

_Alright, just ask what happened, wish her well and then you can go without feeling guilty and having weird thoughts._

Determinedly squaring his shoulder and straightening his back, Naruto strolled into the hospital.

In spite of the fact KIba and Shino were on a mission with Kurenai-sensei, the Hyuuga heiress still had had many visitors day to day, including the younger Ino-Shika-Chou trio and a very apathetic team Gai- Yes, even Neji managed a small amount of sympathy for his cousin.

It was partly because of this that she didn't expect the next visitor to come in to be Naruto, despite him stating he would visit in his note.

Luckily Hinata managed the small talk well, even with some slight stuttering and blushing along the way. She still didn't quite believe she was spending so much time with Naruto.

_And I haven't fainted yet!_

"So, Hinata... How did you injure yourself anyway?"

"Oh, uh... I-I"

_Smooth, Hinata. Real smooth._

"Shut up!"

"What?"

"N-no not you... Just- Never mind. Um, about the injury. I was on a mission with my team a-and we ran into some Hidden Cloud Ninja. They w-wanted the information we were taking to the Hidden Sand. It was an update on our teams' where-abouts and some new tactics for future conflicts- as we still have our alliance with them.

"We managed to turn their ambush to our advantage but one of the stronger ones took down Akamaru. KIba became distracted and another went for him from behind. I knew I couldn't warn him in time so... I got in the way. I traded a strike with my gentle fist to his heart with a kunai through my left lung. We beat them and Kurenai-sensei bandaged me up as best she could and I received some treatment at Suna. The Hokage insisted I stayed in hospital because my lung isn't healing like it should. Sakura reckons it's because of something on the kunai used- like poison to stop the cells dividing.

"So that's why I'm here..."

Hinata risked a glance at her companion to see the usually cheeky grin that adorned his face had been replaced by a look of complete concentration.

As soon as she saw it the look was gone and replaced with a "Wow, Hinata. That... That's amazing!"

The bluenette stopped fiddling with her bed sheet in order to stare wide eyed at the blond before her.

"R-really? I didn't even think about it."

"Yeah! I would've done the same thing. My friends mean everything to me."

"T-thank you, Naruto."

Of course someone would come in right when they were getting some-where. Although, Tsunade was never known for her tact.

"Brat, leave. Miss Hyuuga, I need to talk to you."

"But Grandma Tsunade!"

"OUT!"

"Ugh, fine." His tone softened. "Would it be alright for me to visit tomorrow, Hinata?"

"S-sure."

With a small smile in return Naruto left- making sure to stomp past Tsunade for good measure, of course.

However, neither Hinata nor Naruto knew exactly what they had started and it wasn't until Hinata was out of hospital that either of them realised.

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! I will answer them as soon as I figure out how, promise! xD **

**I hope this chapter stands up to your expectations **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto visited again as promised and the visits became regular over the next few weeks. Naruto would visit every other day and Hinata would slowly reduce her stuttering as her confidence around him grew. In turn as her confidence grew they talked more and soon considered themselves good friends.

However, as their friendship grew Naruto became more concerned as Hinata still had yet to leave the hospital since her admittance.

_Doesn't she miss being outside?_

The young man turned to his companion to voice his thoughts only to be captured by the rare sight before him.

The Hyuga heiress was admiring the newest bunch of flowers he'd brought her. Her lip curved ever so slightly, showing a soft, innocent smile that was almost too small to see, her porcelain hands delicately feeling the waxy softness of the petals between her fingertips.

If anyone else had been there they would have noticed Naruto's eyes soften as he watched her, his own smile much wider.

_The sun frames her just right. Did I make her that happy? I can do that? Heh, seeing her happy kinda makes me happy too. She's just so pretty when she smile-_

The next look to cross Hinata's face was one of confusion and rightly so, as Naruto had suddenly fallen on to the floor. It would not have worried her so much if he didn't look so... Well, scared.

"H-Hinata, I have to go. Bye"

"Oh, ok. Will you come by tomorrow? Lady Tsunade is letting me out a-and it would mean a lot to me if you were there when I did-"

"I can't! I-I have training. Maybe some other time..."

Without another word from either party, Naruto had disappeared.

_Naruto..._

_Ugh. Why'd I freak out so much?! So we've become really close and I think she's pretty, it doesn't mean I'm falling for her. I love Sakura... Right? _

_No, I don't get the same giddy feelings around her anymore. I think I must've been over her for a while already; it's not even a shock._

_Ok, just because I'm over Sakura doesn't mean I fancy Hinata..._

_Do I like Hinata like that? _

_I...I don't know. Maybe, I guess._

_Even if I was in love with Hinata, it wouldn't be so bad. It just means several more years of unrequited feelings for another girl I'll never get. Nothing else will change. Besides, this is only _if _I liked Hinata like that._

_Y'know what, I'll think about it later. First I need some ramen. _

Back in the hospital Hinata was desperately trying to figure out what she had done wrong.

_I knew I'd mess up at some point but why now, of all times. I-I don't remember doing anything wrong. Was it because I asked him to greet me when I get out tomorrow? No, he was acting strange before that._

_Did he guess my feelings for him? Maybe, but that wouldn't have caused him to run away._

_Whatever it was it seems to have frightened him. I only hope he will still speak to me. We've become so close that I can't give up now. I know I may never have him but I... I still need my ray of sunshine._

_I need to talk to Kurenai-sensei. She always knows what to do and she should be visiting soon anyway._

_Please, please can it just be a misunderstanding. I won't lose him now, even if he'll never be anything more than a friend._

"Hinata?"

The bluenette flinched in her bed, as if the female jonin had heard her thoughts.

"Are... Are you alright?"

"Kurenai-sensei, I need some advice."

Kurenai had never seen such an intense look of determination on the young Hyuuga's face.


	4. Chapter 4

_This isn't fair. Even ramen didn't make the problem go away. The thoughts are still there._

_Maybe... Maybe I should be there when Hinata comes out of the hospital tomorrow, even if she doesn't feel the same. I mean, I don't even know how deep my feelings are. It could be a passing crush or... Or it could be... But it can't be so serious after only a few weeks._

_I guess I _have_ known Hinata since the academy but I didn't properly notice her until the chunin exams. Still, I never really knew her properly until she was first admitted into the hospital. I was so worried, despite not really knowing her._

_I think it must go back to her fight with Neji during the chunin exams. I felt so angry and protective when he said those things to her: about never being able to change, calling her weak. Hinata would never hurt someone unless she deemed it absolutely necessary. Seeing Neji taking advantage of her kind nature like that... Something inside me snapped. I couldn't have just stood there! She needed someone to believe in her, just as Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei believed in me. _

_Even now, the thought of her getting hurt... I just... I don't want to think about it._

_I know she is a strong kunoichi but that doesn't mean I can't want to protect her._

_I definitely care about her or this wouldn't plague me so much. I like her as more than a friend because I can't get her out of my head. She's so pretty without that jacket- Hell, even with the jacket- and she makes me feel so happy, so elated and cared for. I miss the calming glow of her presence._

_Even if she doesn't feel the same, I can't lose her as a friend. I need my gentle beauty, my shining star, my heavenly moon in the night sky of life..._

_Kami, that sounded sappy. I've been reading too many of Pervy Sage's books._

Naruto finally succumbed to the call of sleep, his snoring echoing through his small apartment. Tomorrow would be a good day but not for the reasons Naruto thought.

"Hinata, I'm not sure that you should do this. It could put you through a lot of pain emotionally. Being so close to something you can't have."

"Anything is better than losing him completely."

"But if you were no longer near him, you may be able to get over him."

"I've loved him for far too long for that ever to be true. I..."

"It's ok, Hinata. I understand."

The pale beauty nodded, a small gesture of thanks to her sensei.

"Offer to train with him. Then stay silent and the Knucklehead will soon give in and bring it up on his own. I just hope this won't hurt you in the end."

"It's worth the risk. It always has been. The only difference is now I've had a glimpse of what being around him is like I can't go back to how things were."

"Good luck, Hinata. I'll leave you to rest."

"Good bye Kurenai-sensei."

_I will do whatever it takes. I just hope he'll forgive me for my mistake._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hair? _

_Check._

_Breath?_

_Check._

_Sorry flowers?_

_Check._

_Confidence?_

_Check._

_... Ok, not check I can't do this! She'll hate me!_

_Maybe if I turn round now I can go home._

"Naruto? I-is that you?"

_Nonono she saw me! I can't escap- I mean... Now I don't have to get her attention._

The bluenette had stepped out of the hospital entrance. Luckily for Naruto she was alone, due to her teammates being on yet another scouting mission. But despite his earlier checks, he was not prepared for what she was wearing. Hinata's usual loose and unflattering attire had been replaced by an elegant white sundress with patterns of flowers and butterflies sewn on the lower half in the same shade as her eyes, bringing the spheres of love and kindness- and at this point confusion- to the forefront of Naruto's attention.

"Naruto?"

_Wow..._

"N-Naruto?!"

"Huh? Oh, h-hey Hinata... Um... I just- I wanted- I mean I-"

"W-would you like to go training today?"

The Hyuuga's smile was far more nervous and innocent than Naruto had ever seen. How would anyone- let alone him- say no to her- even if they wanted to?! Needless to say, some alone time with the Hyuuga sounded very appealing to Naruto for several reasons:

One, he could explain his actions and ask for forgiveness (he had learnt with Sakura any other way of going about such a thing would lead to him getting hit... Repeatedly);

Two, it meant she didn't hate him as she could still stand to be around him;

Three, he got to see more of his Hinata-chan.

_Well, not mine yet. I guess I've always had high hopes..._

"I-I mean, it's o-ok if you don't want to-"

_What? Oh, she's panicking! Say something Naruto, like, NOW!_

"Sure, Hinata-chan!"

_Did... Did I just say Hinata-_chan_?!_

Naruto was too concerned about his own blush to notice the young Hyuuga's intensify at his, slightly involuntary, term of endearment.

" Right. Should w-we go then?"

"Sure, if you grab your stuff we can head straight to the training ground... Are you sure it's alright, though? I mean, you just got out of the hospital..."

"We're not going to the training ground. As for timing: I have been doing physiotherapy with some of the nurses. Sakura made a new training program specifically for my injury so my r-rate of recovery would increase. I can't train as hard as I usually do but I'll try and keep up with you none the less."

Naruto watched as the Hyuuga heiress struggled to balance several suitcases.

_Why does she have so many?!_

"Would you... um, like some help with those?"

The Uzumaki shuffled nervously, waiting to be rejected like always (Sakura would yell at him for being sexist or something, no matter what he did to try and help her).

"Y-yes, please. I can't believe there's so many. I couldn't bear to leave any of the presents behind. It's... It's just nice to know people care I guess."

Naruto, who was still elated that she'd accepted his offer, couldn't stop the big grin on his face as he gave her an affectionate bear hug.

"Speaking of which, these are for you."

As he backed away and offered the new flowers to Hinata, he noticed that her face had gone completely red. This would have worried him, had it not been for the graceful smile that accompanied it as well and the look of confusion and happiness in the Hyuuga's eyes.

_At least I know she doesn't hate me and isn't disgusted by my touch. But that just makes it harder not to love her because I feel like I have a chance. I can't do it! I'll have to tell her sometime and the training ground is probably best... Then so be it. I will tell her while we train. Oh, boy..._

So, after dropping off the excess baggage at the Hyuuga compound (Naruto didn't fail to notice his flowers went in a special vase), the duo headed towards the training ground.

Although, neither were thinking about training at all.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hinata had asked if he would like to train with her, Naruto had presumed- like anyone else would- that she had meant at the usual training ground outside the Leaf, and reasonably so. What he had not expected was for the young Hyuuga to lead him up the Hokage monument into a beautiful clearing, surrounded by trees and spring buds. The small river running along the outer edge of the clearing was a nice touch, in comparison to the training dummies stacked in the corner, looking slightly out of place.

"I found this place a long time ago. When Kurenai-sensei would send me home because of training to much... I would come here and train instead.

"I started using it after the chunin exams. I needed to get better... I still do."

Naruto turned to face the view of Kohona below, a thoughtful aura surrounding him as the peaceful setting sunk in.

"The chunin exams brought a lot of unexpected things. It was the first time I made a proper connection with you, during your fight with Neji. I believed in you and you didn't back down. You proved you had guts. And now, risking your life for a friend and coming out on top... you're strong, Hinata. You proved to be worth believing in. I will always believe in you."

"If I was strong I would be able to tell you I love you."

Naruto whipped round to face the Hyuuga heiress, his eyes full of confusion and... And hope.

Hinata's expression turned mortified as she realised she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

He surged forward and clasped her hands in his own, stopping her from getting away as she looked like she wanted to run.

"Really? Even though I have the nine tails inside of me?"

She couldn't avoid his gaze. He wouldn't let her. Maybe there was even a part of her that just didn't want to look away.

"I-I-Yes."

As soon as she had uttered the words she felt his lips on her own, chapped, warm and eager met smooth, soft and shy. It was addicting: the contrast. She barely noticed as Naruto shifted one of his hands to the back of her neck, preventing her escape- not that she was going to, of course. For Hinata it was unthinkable.

_Wow..._

Naruto pulled away first, elation clearly marked across his features.

"I love you too, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't speak for shock so Naruto spoke instead.

"Would you like to... Y'know... go out with me, Hinata?"

At this point the bluenette was still fighting her blush.

"Y-you mean, as a couple?"

"Yeah as... As a couple."

_I could get used to this. She's so cute. I wonder if she would mind a bear hug right about now..._

The Hyuuga only nodded her head vigorously in reply as Naruto took her hand in his.

"Great! Let's go get some ramen!"

Hinata's smile widened.

_That is so Naruto!_

The young Hyuuga continued to listen to her boyfriend babble all the way to Ichiraku's.

_But isn't that the most charming thing about him._

She could get used to this, she decided.

**So... Was it worth the wait? :D Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed followed and/or added this story to their favourites! You'll never know how much it means to me. I hope you will like my next story (For Tomorrow) just as much!**


End file.
